The Hole In The Bathroom Ceiling
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are playing catch outside Sakura's house. She was taking a bath when a hard thing fell on her. What was that thing? Slight AU.


**yeah. I edited it, since it was a total mess. :D**

**hope this version is better. ;)**

**

* * *

**

It was _another _hot day outside, and Team Seven—excluding Kakashi—_(well, Kakashi was gonna go, but he is always late after all.)_ were playing ball, in Sakura's backyard, trying to ignore the suns rays.

"How can you two boys even stand the heat?" Sakura asked, sitting under the tree for shade, using her hand as a fan. The Uchiha looked at her form under the mahogany tree.

She was perched nicely on the grass, while her leg was hiked up, hugging it close to her chest, and placing her head atop of it. She was wearing a skirt, so it kind of—_scratch that_—it really did show her white underwear. Good thing that her other leg covered up Naruto's view. He felt a sudden rise of heat on his neck.

When he looked at her eyes, she was staring back at him.

_'She saw me staring. Damn.'_

* * *

**The Hole in the Bathroom Ceiling**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

"Why are you even playing ball? Isn't that a little childish? Even for you, Naruto?" she asked, leaning her frame onto the trunk of the tree.

"Nah! Me and Konohamaru play this game everyday!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. That's why you don't get to see _me_ everyday." She pouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I still kiss you before I leave, Sakura-chan!" Naruto backfired.

"You _kiss_ her?" Sasuke glared.

"Yeah! On the cheek that is. I know that you and her are together now."

"He's not my boyfriend!" she blushed, standing up and stomping her foot in a childish manner.

"Now who's childish?" Naruto retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"Well, it's true we aren't together yet, but we've done _it_ several times." Sasuke smirked.

"Damnit Sasuke-kun! That's not true!" she was flustered. He chuckled.

"I was just joking."

"Teme, catch!" the blonde boy exclaimed. Due to Sasuke's fast reflexes, he caught the ball before it came contact with his face.

"Got it! Try and catch this!" the Uchiha said while throwing the ball in a perfect straight line. His raven locks swaying with his actions.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Come on! Let's play!"

"I'd rather not! The ball was literally on fire when Sasuke threw that ball! I might get burnt." A rosette girl said.

"Sarcastic much?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it's true! See!" Naruto said while coming up to him and showing his hand. "It's so fast that my hand swollen!" he added.

"Tch. Big deal." Sasuke muttered. Sakura yawned a bit and stepped into her house.

"Well, boys. If you need me I'll just be inside taking a bath, okay?"

She didn't get a response.

_'Typical'_ , Sakura thought while rolling her green eyes, closing the glass door behind her.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV:**

I was having those cold tub baths I have when it's another sticky day outside. I know I'm being childish, but a bubble bath is quite relaxing. I closed my eyes, and was about to sleep my worries away, when a splash of water caught my attention. I searched for the culprit for my awakening and it was—

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV:**

"The ball! The ball's gone! Where is it Teme?!" the dobe asked frantically. As for me, I was getting annoyed. "The ball is missing! Call Neji or Hinata! We need their Byakugan for this!" he continued, running around.

"For Kami's sake Dobe! Can you stop bickering?! God! What's the matter with you!?" I finally snapped.

"Ahehe. I was just telling you the ball is missing Teme." he said while rubbing the back of his neck. He knows very well what would happen if I get pissed off.

"What?! You lost the frickin' ball?! It's a ball Naruto! A ball! How can you lose a ball which you were holding?!" Shit! One more and I can surely murder this Dobe.

"Sasuke! Wait! Let me explain before you do that thing you do when you get mad! Please..."

Nice. No more '_Teme'_. I calmed down a little.

"Explain to me how you lost the ball first. Explain clearly or you know what would happen. Okay?" I said as if I was talking to a knucklehead. Wait! I am talking to a knucklehead!

"Well, when you passed the ball to me, a cat bounced on my head and scratched my forehead. As you can see." he showed he's clawed forehead.

'_Why didn't I see that?'_ I told myself.

"So I dropped the ball, then the cat pounce at the ball laying on the grass and took it away. And that's it." he finished.

"Aa. I understand. So where exactly did it go?" I asked.

"There." he pointed to the roof.

"Then get it." I said briefly.

"Okay." Naruto climbed the tree beside the house to gain access to the roof. But since he's heavy, _for my opinion_, the branch broke and of course, he fell.

"Dobe. Analysis?" I asked, rubbing my aching temples.

"Uhm, a broken arm and a clawed forehead Teme!" he shouted back. "Which means—"

"Mission failed." we said at the same time. I sighed.

"I'll do it. Get out of the way Dobe." I said coming up to the tree and climbing up.

"N-Naruto-kun?" I heard someone say.

"Hinata-chan?!" Naruto's face lightened up.

He really likes this girl.

"H-Hai. W-What happened t-to you N-Naruto-kun?" the Hyuuga asked.

"I fell from the tree Teme's climbing." he said while pointing at me.

"Ohayou Hyuuga-san." I bowed to her. It's because she is now declared the Hyuuga mistress of the Hyuuga clan.

"Call me H-Hinata, Sasuke-s-san. No need for formalities." she giggled with that shy smile on her face.

"Aa." I said. "Uhm, mind if you cure the Dobe? Sakura's in the bathroom and the injuries might be serious." I added.

"Sure S-Sasuke-san." she said. "Can I t-take him home? Is it okay?" she added.

"Aa. Don't need the Dobe anyway." I muttered the last part.

"Bye Teme! Say goodbye to Sakura-chan for me ok?!" he said—more like shouted.

"Will do Dobe!" I replied. Then they left.

I started climbing the tree then to the roof. So far so good. I analyzed the roof for a sight of the cat, but to no avail. I sighed.

I started walking more, but the unexpected happened. The part of the roof I'm stepping on was glass. Must be a skywalk or something, then I fell and landed on something solid. I landed with a soft _'THUD'_. I looked around for a light switch, but alas—I _fucking_ fell again.

But this time, I landed on _water. _

Water that smelled like _bubblegum._

Hn.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV:**

This is Naruto's ball. How did it get in my tub? Hah. I guess it fell from the roof. I shrugged and dropped the ball onto the floor, closing my eyes once again.

A splash of water woke me up. My vision was blurry but I saw a glimpse of blue and black. What the—?

"Sakura?" the blue and black blob asked.

"Ahh!" I screamed and ran to get my robe. I saw the blue blob cover his ears or something. I couldn't blame him. My screams are _ear piercing._ "Who are you?! What do you want?! I'll give you anything but please don't hurt me!" I said while closing my eyes tight. About a few seconds later, I opened my eyes to see a smirk on...Sasuke's face?

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? And how did you get here? And a—" my question wasn't finished because I was pinned to the wall. I gulped. "S-Sasuke-kun?" I felt a breath on my neck.

"Sakura. You're tempting me…" Sasuke breathed. I felt his hand on my thigh.

'_Goddamn. I can feel his erection. Shi—!'_

My thoughts were cut when I felt a pair of lips on mine. His hand left my thigh and cupped my cheek. My robe was slipping of my shoulders, but it didn't matter for now.

We were kissing, and I was only in a robe. What's the worst that could happen?!

"How about we restore my clan now?" he added with a flirtatious smirk, as he carried me to my room.

"And Sakura," he started. I raised an eyebrow at this. "Promise me to never let any other guy kiss you the way I did." I smiled and nodded. He kissed my neck again.

'**I guess the neighbors can sleep with the loud noises you're going to make soon. Let's just hope their windows are closed.'** My Inner said pervertedly.

* * *

**HINATA'S HOUSE:  
**

"Do you think the Teme did it Hinata-chan?" a blonde asked, as Hinata was curing his broken arm.

"I think so Naruto-kun!" a lavender eyed girl grinned.

"I wanna ask you something Hinata-chan." Naruto said. She nodded.

"Why do you keep your—uhm—enthusiastic side a secret? Why is it you let it show only to me? Huh?"

"Naruto-kun! Because I love you, silly!" she giggled, putting a bandage over his clawed forehead.

Naruto blushed. "I guess that means we're together now?" He grinned as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled.

"I guess it's settled then."

* * *

_POOF._

"I'm here!" Kakashi exclaimed, a grin plastered behind his mask. He looked around and saw no one there. He scratched his head in confusion.

"I was sure my team was here. They invited me."

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun..." he heard someoene moan.

"Oh dear Kami. If I only knew they were gonna do that, I shouldn't have come more earlier!" Kakashi said in bewilderment. He shook his head, and poofed back home.

_'Guess that thought reeled up my mind for more Icha Icha. Kids nowadays.'_

* * *

**DONE.  
**

**yup. that's it. I erased a lot of parts and added some parts in. :P**

**I guess I like this version better, especially the last part. :D  
**

**Please review! ^_^**


End file.
